The End Game
by StuckAtHome
Summary: You've experienced so much in the past couple of years, but are you ready for the final prize?


This is it. The moment that we've lost so many friends for. The moment that's taken years of our lives. I am John Egbert, the Heir of Breath and and immortal hero. I have transcended to godhood. I have destroyed planets with my bare hands. I have just killed the final boss. I have beat the game.  
I'm standing on a platform completely encompassed by the void of space. The only thing here is me, and the large Sburb logo monument. I apprehensively approach the door in the bottommost portion of the structure. I'm so nervous that my hands are shaking. I can hear my blood pulsing in my ear. My hand rests on the knob, but I'm not yet prepared to turn it. I have no idea what lies beyond. No one does. Behind me are the few surviving friends that share the same anticipation and weariness. Over the past couple of years, we've experienced both heartache and joy, death and the giving of life. But now,now is not the time to reminisce because its time that we finally claim our prize.  
I feel Roses hand on my shoulder. She squeezes lightly. I look back at her. Shes paler than usual and her characteristic sangfroid is barely masking absolute fear. Kanaya is nearby covered in blood. None of which is her own. Shes posed to attack . Dave and Jade are holding hands, Jade is barely keeping her composure. Dave is mortally wounded and Jade is soaked in his blood. He's leaning heavily on her. Karkat stands erect and puts on a stoic facade . His chest is heaving heavily. There are fresh gashes peppering his body . Vriska is behind him,bathed in turquoise blood . She's on the verge of tears. Dirk stands completely deadpan, holding a broken pair of glasses. One of the lenses are cracked and bloodied. Roxy holds on to him and cries into his chest. He does nothing to console her. Roxys sanguine hands are buried in his shirt.  
I finally build up the courage to turn the knob. My heart is beating rapidly. My vision is blurry. I wipe the cold sweat off my brow. The knob is covered in my clammy perspiration. I steel myself for the worst. As I turn the knob, reality unravels itself from around me. Everything dissipates, all my senses run numb. I'm barely aware of my own existence. I'm not even sure I'm corporeal anymore. I can't move or talk yet somehow I'm still cognizant. I'm trapped in an infinite darkness for an indefinite amount of time. Finally, it happens.  
All at once, the senses flood in, immediately inundating my brain. Vivid colors sear my eyes, sweet scents assault my olfactory nerves, my ears are barraged by the sound of nature, my skin is bathed in a warm zephyr. I can hardly register what just happened. One second I'm in a limitless nothingness, then I'm in a meadow. The whole scene is bittersweet. I find myself in a field under an old withered tree. The yellowed grass is thigh high and smells of honey suckle. A soft breeze blows and I watch the grass sway like a gentle flaxen ocean. The sky is a beautiful light blue and the sun shines on my face. Its the sun I once knew and played under. Its warm and comforting. In the distance there's a small city, the architecture appears blocky and somewhat alien to me.

My clothes feel tight. I realize I'm wearing the same outfit I wore the day I entered the game. They're extremely nostalgic. They bring back memories of Dad . The wounds and scars I have accumulated throughout the game are gone, my porcelain skin is completely unmarred. I watch Rose soak in the environment. Her composure shatters in an instant and she curls into herself and whimpers. Kanaya sits next to her and coddles her. Her eyes are swollen too. Karkat rages against the world and hurls himself at the tree. His knuckles become bloodied and his voice hoarse. Dirk just stands completely nonchalant. Roxy is a his feet wailing. Vriska just sits besides Karkat after his fit of rage. Both of them hold vacant stares. Jade ganders into the horizon with a sad smile. Dave is at her side slightly frowning. I myself can barely keep composed. I can't help but remember my Dad. My heavy heart anchors me in place. I can feel tears forming but I refuse to cry.

Eventually the group decides to head towards civilization. It takes longer than it should. The silent walk is laden with emotion. Theres hushed whimpering and crying the whole way. Roxy clings to me and has managed to calm down, but her face is still red. The sun begins to dip below the horizon. The field is painted incarnadine. We're now within a mile of the city and can hear the slight hum of motors and people. Within twenty minutes we finally cross the threshold.  
Its both amazing and intimidating. I hadn't realized how large it was before. The streets glimmer in the dusk sunlight. The buildings stretch into the supernal vaults. I've never been to New York City when I was a child, but this is exactly how I would imagine it. I desperately try to stay close to my friends. None of us talk. Awe enraptures everyone. The city is a pure commotion, a confused mix of language and noise. I can hardly discern any words, not that I'd care to anyways. The pedestrians are a mix of trolls and humans, none of which take notice of me or my group. I'm pushed and shoved like I'm nonexistent. It is then that I have the worst revelation.

We are no longer legendary heroes. We have been stripped of our childhood innocence. We have been shorn of our identities, reestablished them and then had them destroyed yet again. Homes and loved ones lost, we have nothing. Nothing but familiar faces and memories. What had once been gods, are once again defenseless, whimpering children.


End file.
